happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 27: The death of Cliff Wolfsworth
Cliff sat at his long table when his Three 'O' clock appointment; a tall slender female with a cloak that covered her face and body, arrived. As she sat down, she removed her cloak, saying "hello, Cliff." "Chrysta! What are you doing here?" "I know about your little plan, Cliff. With the machines, the fish, the explosion." "What is your point?" he asked. "I want in. I take part in this. I get a taste of the loot." Cliff thought for a moment, before saying "very well. How much do you want?" "Half." "No way!" "Clifford. I could turn you over to the police right now!" "Okay, okay. How about, 30%?" "Half." "I meant 33." "I meant half." "And a third?" "40%" "Half." "42%" "Half." "45%" "Half." "46%" "Half." "47%" "Half." "48%" "Half." "49%. My final offer." "Half" Chrysta said, to which Cliff reluctantly agreed, before she added "and I get to kill Gloria." "Well, Chrysta. I admire your taste for blood. Mother and Father would be so proud." Later on, as Cliff sat looking over his-or rather-their plans, Chrysta walked in and said "so brother, are the plans ready". "Yes indeed, dearest Chrysta. This time tomorrow these pathetic Turkeys will be blown to pieces, while we will be safely on a bus out of here, and when it is done, we shall return and rebuild the city as Foxopolis. My only regret is that I won't be there to see those fluffy ostriches turn to ash." Yes, then that will show Mumble what happens when he messes with me Chrysta thought to herself as she checked through Cliff's bag of supplies. She found a small letter that she put in her own bag, little knowing how important it would be later on, and it was then that she noticed something. "Cliff, why is there only one bus ticket? There are two of us, you know." "Oh, yes, for you see dearest sister, I really need to go first with the loot, and then the bus will come back for you free of charge, just before Emperor Land blows up." "Oh, well, that makes sense" Chrysta said, although she was unconvinced by her brother's excuse. She quickly walked outside of the room and thought to herself quietly. "That ungrateful little worm. He's just going to take the money and ditch me, just like Theresa did. Oh, not if I have anything to say about it." She walked back into the room, wearing a clear raincoat that once belonged to her mother when they lived in the North Pole. She was also holding in her right hand a small CD that belonged to her father. He had found it one day in alien territory; it had the words "Huey Lewis and the News" imprinted on the casing. However, in the other hand, she held a sharp piece of ice in the shape of a large axe. "Hey Cliff, remember this old CD that belonged to dad." "Oh yes, Huey Lewis, isn't it." "Do you mind if I put it on." "Oh, not at all. Chrysta, may I ask you a question?" "Yes, Clifford." "When you were with Mumble, did you go any further than kissing, like- well, I don't know" Cliff said, while making an obscene sexual gesture with his hands. "No, Clifford." "Is that mother's raincoat?" "Yes, it is" Chrysta said enthusiastically, before putting the CD in the player, as the loud music began to play. "Easily my favourite track of the album" Chrysta said before going behind Cliff and grabbing the axe. "Is the unrivalled masterpiece that is "Hip To Be Square", a song so catchy, most people don't listen to the lyrics." I used to be a renegade, I used to fool around. "But they should do, because it's not just about the pleasures of conformity, and the importance of trends, but it's also a personal statement about the artists themselves" She ranted, before saying "Hey Cliff" to get her brother's attention, before swinging the axe down onto his head, and dragging the lifeless body to the floor, with blood pouring out of the wound. Couldn't take punishment, I had to settle down, "TRY ABANDONING ME IN AN EXPLODING GLACIER NOW, YOU FISHING MOTHER-FISHER!" Chrysta shouted aggressively as she brought the axe down onto Cliff's corpse as the song played in the background. Now I'm playing it real straight, and yes I cut my hair, You might think I'm crazy, But I don't even care, Because I can tell what's going on, It's hip to be square! It's hip to be square! It's hip to be square! It's hip to be square! Once she had had enough of dicing her brother's corpse, Chrysta quickly straightened her hair, discarded the bloodied raincoat, and threw the axe at her brother's head, with the blade resting, and left the room with the body lying limp and the music left playing. It's hip to be square! Here, There, and everywhere! Hip, Hip, so hip to be square! Here, There, and everywhere! Hip, Hip, Here, There, and everywhere! Hip, Hip, so hip to be square! Here, There, and everywhere! Hip, Hip, Here, There, and everywhere! Hip, Hip, so hip to be square! Here, There, and everywhere! Hip, Hip, Here, There, and everywhere! Hip, Hip, so hip to be square! Here, There, and everywhere! Hip, Hip, It's hip to be square! (YEAH!) Next chapter: Gloria gets kidnapped Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions